Going Home
by peachylaura
Summary: Dumbledore has Harry stay back from taking the train home. He has something important to tell him. Read and find out what it is. New chapter added, now find out what Dumbledore thinks of the young marauders as he takes Harry hone.
1. Default Chapter

  
This is number one of I don't know how many parts, I think it's a good idea, lets see if I can pull it off.  
This is the end of Harry's 6th year nothing much has happened with Voldemort, he hasn't publicly expanded.   
  
All characters belong to J.K Rowlings,the idea belongs to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sound of rain is so soothing, it runs it's course down the window paine. The soft plunk as thousands of little drops hit the ground in no particular pattern. I could lose myself in the calming sound of being surrounded by something that will not hurt you, I can almost forget who I am and feel safe , almost. I could forget that it was the last day of school and Dumbledore had held me back, asking me to wait in his office as he saw the other students to the carriages. But I won't forget, I am here to talk with him, so here I sit in his office waiting for him to come back and tell me what horrible thing has happened that I can't even leave with everyone else. Not that I would mind staying here all summer, but Dumbledore had only said I wouldn't be able to go home just yet, he needed to explain some things to me.Going to the Dursley's is definitly not what I would call going home, but being a day or two late would only get their hopes up. If anyone one asked me right now, I would tell them that I am home. Hogswart is the only place I feel welcome always, a place where i'm not a burden to everyone. Even at the Weasleys I feel like I am burdening them with the cost of me being there. No matter how much I love them and them me , I still feel a burden. Here is where I truely feel at home.  
  
When Dumbledore finally arrives he greets me with a smile, which only makes me more more nervous. "Your friends Mr. weasley and Miss Granger asked about you, he tells me with that same smile. They were concerned that you wouldn't be going on the train." I remain silent not knowing what to say to that. He seats himself and is looking quite pleased with himself. "Harry you don't seem to excited about going home, Dumbledore questions more than states." I can't help it, my flood gates open at I tell him everything that has happened with the Dursleys and everything I am expecting from this summer and the fact they have started a count down till the day I turn eighteen. "Dumbledore just smiles at me and simply states. I am sorry for everthing that has happened to you, you have been put through more than anyone your age should have ever been, there is no way to replace what you have lost but I can try and help you understand. To start with I am not taking you to the Dursleys, I am taking you home...  



	2. On the way home

I would just like to thank everyone for the lovely reviews I have been receiving, they are just wonderful. It makes all the difference and makes you feel so appreciated. It was so hard writing this part because all I really wanted to do was write the third part! But you need the bread before you start buttering.  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Well, that really threw Harry for a loop! I think I'll leave where we're going a surprise. He looks almost dazed as we head out the grand entrance of the castle. He just follows me, trusting I know what is best for him. That is probably his worse fault. In anyone else, anyone but the boy who lived, it would not be a problem. But sometimes even trusting the closest of friends can be your downfall, as his father found out the hard way.   
Such a long time ago Peter betrayed his closest friends, but I think about it almost daily. Peter was always so quiet and unsuspecting, but he had always had the desire to be something great and to be noted apart from his peers. I knew that the moment he entered Hogwarts. I always hoped he would be encouraged to greatness by his friends, who found it so easily.   
James who had a light that followed him wherever he went, nothing that young man could not accomplish! Now dead and leaving a son who will never know how very much alike they are. Sometimes it almost hurts to look at him and see James again.  
Every time I look in young Harry's eyes I see the wisdom of his mother looking out. How it must pain his Godfather and Remus to look at him and see their long gone friends looking back. Sirius as famed in Hogwarts as his namesake is in the night sky, who's faithfulness landed him in prison and who has still not lost faith. Remus, poor Remus who had suffered so much even before he came to Hogswarts. He lost two of his best friends, has been publicly ridiculed and still he hopes, fighting to save a world that shuns him.   
I never thought Peter would use his friends in an attempt to achieve what he wanted. That is probably my greatest fault as well as Harry's...I trust, to a fault.   
As I break away from my thoughts I realize we have reached our destination, Hagrid's hut. "Is this where we are going?" questions Harry, almost hopefully. I smile at him, but also to myself, "No Harry, we are going some place much more interesting."  
"Professor," Hagrid calls out as he approaches. "I have brought Harry's broom and the one you ordered for the occasion..."  
  
Well, as best I can tell this will be a 4-part story. I know that Dumbledore is more mystifying and elegant but he could be more direct in his head, who knows? Thank you for the offer to Beta read , but I felt I just had to get this up so I made someone in my house read it. I still might take you up on the offer though. Cuz I can't see my own mistakes even if they're staring me in the face! Oh yeah, Dumbledore is not Harry's grandpa, but....Ha! another mystery.  
  



End file.
